User talk:Sparkadillia
Hi, welcome to Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sparkadillia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 19:25, 14 August 2009 Thanks :D -TheColorEarth Great job with the Rika page!:D- TheColorEarth Thanks- TheColoreEarth Hello Sparkadillia. Would you mind helping me with something? I recently wrote a longer description for Hojo Teppei, but cannot find any pictures of him to add to the page. What sites do you use to find images? I used google yahoo and photobucket and couldn't find anything. Do you know any other sites that are any good?. Thanks- TheColorEarth Thank you very much- TheColorEarth Thanks for finding a picture. It looks great. I hope to work with you again sometime- TheColorEarth Hello Sparkadillia. Do you know if it's possible to edit the contents bar on pages? I recently created a page for all the soundtracks for Higurashi, but i messed up on the contents bar. When I try to edit, the bar dosen't show up. Anyway thanks for the help in the past, and I hope to see your reply soon.-TheColorEarth No, sorry i didn't explain it very well. As an example Keiichi's bar looks like this: hide * 1 Character Summary * 2 Before Hinamizawa * 3 Physical Appearance * 4 Relationships * 5 More Coming Soon! When you try to edit, the bar and the title doesn't appear. Do you have to edit it another way? Thanks- TheColorEarth Thank you again- TheColorEarth You con see the movie on youtube. p.s. i was the first cofste user. i forgot my password. ;) Cofste 2 Hi. sorry i haven't done much lately. can i ask u something? have u read any of the manga higurashi books? They have a lot more info on the stories that the anime. P.s. nice work keep it up! -Cofste ok that's cool because i already read the first 3 arcs in manga. did u know the sonozaki twins' grandfather was souhei sonozaki? people said he sold human meat to the black market. he was married to oryo sonozaki. if this info helps tell me. you awesome for working for this. awesomeness- Cofste 2 But before u do that u should know that info isn't for certain. by the way the meat were sold in cans. and we should make a plan about the manga adaption of the storys. they're the same storys but a bit different. coolness-Cofste 2 Ok....I kinda screwed up with the atonement page.... sorry. please write back as soon as possible-Cofste 2 Gomene sai-Cofste 2 I was trying to write up Tometake for the list of deaths...and i don't know how everything else happened. my jaw hung open when i saw the wat happened LOL.-Gomene sai-Cofste 2 Concerning My Expectations for this Wikia You appear to be the person closest to being an admin here. With the absence of the actual and only admin, who apparently has logged in last on November 8, 2009, but seems to have been inactive since June 29, 2008, have you considered making a request to adopt the wikia? Judging from the vigor with which you contribute, it seems that you would be the best candidate. Anyways, that isn't the main reason I'm posting this. Again, as you are the person closest to being an admin, I thought it would be best if I ask you if it would be acceptable for me to create individual pages for each song, listing the lyrics and whatnot for each. I'll also try to spiff up the sidebar and front page eventually. Is all of this fine with you? LtheMilkEater 04:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't found it yet, this is the page to go to to petition for adoption of the wikia: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption :D Also, I think it would be better to have a page for each song because each song will have to have at most three sets of lyrics; Original, Transliteration, and English. If we put all these onto pages for the album, I think the page would become annoyingly long. Oh, and I just realized that none of us can edit the sidebar... When you get adminship, which I'm sure will happen, I'm thinking you may want to put in categories like Music, Characters, Anime, etc. LtheMilkEater 00:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I've been working with apathy_irath to provide complete lyric sets for Higurashi-related songs that lack them. But for some CDs, I haven't been able to find booklet scans. Would you be able to get scans for albums like the Meakashi-hen Ending "you" and "Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni?" I was think about that myself. If guess it would be useful. And if the song cannot be found, I'll just upload it there myself. That sound alright? LtheMilkEater 23:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) "Sono Saki ni Aru, Dareka no Egao no Tame ni" is the opening theme for the Higurashi Daybreak Portable game for the PSP, by Ayane. I want the booklet scans because, even though atashi has translated the titular song, there's another song on there called "Key of Dream" that I can't find the lyrics for. I'm thinking that in order to not be too "sketchy," we should only post links to YouTube videos. That being said, should we just find videos that are there already and link to those, or upload all the songs on a single new account and link to those ones? I'd be willing to do that, since I have most, but not all, of the songs (I'm just missing some of the obscure B-side ones like "Rothschild Rh-," I think. I admit, though, that some of my searches have been hampered by the obsessive need for straight CD rips and non-extensive searching). Or we could do some sort of collaboration on uploading to a shared account or something so that one person doesn't have to do everything. I dunno... Sorry for rambling. XD;; Well, vest is the closest thing that I can use to describe that... that thing. It's definitely more descriptive than "a short red shirt." Plus the fact that I don't think it could be described as a "shirt" at all. If we wanted to think of it as something that exists in the real world, the closest thing it resembles is a vest, I think. XD;; LtheMilkEater 05:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, so long as those lyrics are correct, I guess it shouldn't matter whether I have the scans or not. That's under that assumption that nothing is off, however. Thank you for those! If you look at how long those character songs uploaded by PiccthePix on YouTube have been up, it may actually be safe enough for us to put up most Higurashi songs ourselves. The only reason I suggest putting them all on a single account for us is so that they're easier to keep track of and such, eh? Hmm, I got most of mine from joesca on LiveJournal, but at this time, most of the Higurashi links have died. I should have gotten some of them beforehand but didn't, which explains why I don't have songs like "Rothschild Rh-". Plus, some of them didn't include scans, like Meakashi-hen Ending "you" album. Perhaps I'll take a look at this source of yours? Pffth, have you been watching Umineko? The amount of pandering to the male fanbase by DEEN in these series is unbelievable to me, and I'm a guy. :\ Previously, I had people calling me "Milk-kun," but I guess you can call me whatever you'd like. XD;; LtheMilkEater 03:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh my, that account is excellent! I swear it seems like I've come across it before, because the name seems familiar... The "Dear You" explanation is wonderful, although there are three points I should bring up. The first is that the first "Dear You" and "Dear You-Visionen im Spiegel" actually have the official titles "you" (or, "you (vocal)") and "you-Visionen im Spiegel." The only songs that are explicitly called "Dear You" outside of the fandom colloquialisms are the ones on the "Dear You" album like "Dear You -Cry-." Second, I noticed that you included "you -Reduce-" from the album "Higurashigurashi." That album, according to joesca whom I am sure is quite correct, is actually a doujin album, meaning it's not technically official. If you're going to be including doujin interpretations of "you," then you should also include "you ~Beloved Criminal~" from the "When They Sing Vol. 1" album. I have to say, though, that this would open the door for the fake Dear Yous like the fandub ones for Hanyuu and Takano that people often think are official, wouldn't it? Third, not such a big thing, but I feel that Yuduki's name should be written as "Yuzuki." Her name is「癒月」which is written out in hiragana as「ゆづき」. Because of different standards of transliteration, it could be written as either "Yuzuki" or "Yuduki." The official, yet often ignored, Japanese government standards dictate that「づ」should be written out as "du" even though it's pronounced as "zu," because it's in the same family as "da," "de," and "do." On the internet, people usually go by the standard of "transliterate-it-as-you-pronounce-it." Therefore, it's misleading that she is credited as "Yuduki," as people who are not aware of transliteration practices and Japanese pronunciation will erroneously think her name is pronounced as it is spelled. I know it's not your fault, I've seen it spelled like that all over the place, with people asking "OMG liek, wat??!1 is her naem yuzuki or yuduki???!1fishtacos!" Sorry for digressing. :) Despite the death of the majority of the Higurashi music collection, joesca is still useful for Umineko music, if that's a redeeming quality. XD;; Hmm, I got the Meakashi-hen Ending "you" album from the YouTube channel, but even though the scans are complete, they're way too tiny to be of any use. "OTL I'm not sure that I would be able come up with even five posts on that forum, though, so whatever... o.<;; DEEN just doesn't know what it's doing, I swear. All of a sudden, Shannon started jiggling every time she gasped, which never happened until now. What the heck, DEEN, what the heck. It's a pity that the only bit of male fanservice seems to be that one part in the second arc which I'm not going to elaborate on... In terms of a name for you, Sparky sounds like a dog or something, so I wouldn't call you that. What about Lia? Lia-chan? It's like what Gaap calls Virgilia in Umineko. XD Also, are we going to expand to include Umineko as an all-encompassing "When They Cry" wikia? If that's the case, I'll start uploading Umineko album and song pages. LtheMilkEater 07:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Omedetou gozaimasu! Congratulations on becoming admin! Since I don't have admin access, could I ask you to remove the the part of the sidebar that says "Edit this sidebar!" and add in general things like "Characters?" LtheMilkEater 01:00, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Not saying that I want to invade your YouTube or anything, but do you need any help with making and uploading song videos? I'm trustworthy, I swear. "OTL I agree that it sounds better to call it "Dear You," and that we know that it's really "you," but it seems misleading to call "you," "Dear You." Lots of people don't know that, and I'm a stickler for sticking with official titles and things. I had such a hard time trying find out things like this when I was new to the fandom, and I don't want others to have to go through it if I can prevent it. I guess that's why I'm working on this wikia, haha~ Reduce isn't an official song, though. On the other hand, Thanks from Daybreak and you-destructive are both official pieces. It gets so complicated with all these different things, so hard to tell what's official from what's fanwork, if you care so much about that sort of thing like me. XD;; Ah, I don't think that's our Yuzuki, though. The kanji in her name is different from the kanji in the Higurashi/Umineko Yuzuki. I would prefer to refer to her as Yuzuki for the time being. Technically it could go either way, but with the lack of insight into the Romaji system by the majority of the fandom, I want to try to make it easier for them, eh? Oh, really? That's great, thanks! I look forward to receiving these scans~ X3 Well, the quality of the last few episodes has gone up, so I'm hoping that the last couple episodes of the season will be spectacular. You never really know with DEEN, though. :\ I'm sure when you get around to watching Umineko, you'll like Virgilia. Everyone likes Virgilia. She's regal, and awesome, and regal... Yeah... ^^;; Hmm, I'm willing to take it upon myself to flesh out a new Umineko section... Still, concentration on what we have right now is the most important matter at hand, you're right. Also, do you think we should change the names to standard Western order? You can change them now that you have admin powers, and I'm willing to go through each and every article that is affected in order to fix their links to those pages. LtheMilkEater 04:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Permission to be Admin I think you'd be a great admin. I mean your already pretty much running this wiki. You defiantly go on the most and are the most experienced. You created a blog for helping this wiki, and before that had a huge post on the home's discussion page which really helped me think of pages. You have the most Contributions and they aren't just adding little sentences, there really big posts that have really helped this wiki. Anytime I have question I can count on you, which is a really nice thing. I've applied for admin rights on Hellsing wiki and got it when I was still your average n00b, so don't worry about not getting it. Being an admin is difficult, but I defiantly think you could handle it. I've thought of you as an admin since I first came on this wiki so I say go for it and good luck. :D - TheColorEarth Hi new admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub Now that this wiki has an active admin, would you add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Good luck with the new adminship! Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 21:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Home Page If there are new links to the Character List and Music at the top of the page, do we need the old links at the bottom of the page? Also could we fuse the "Sonozaki House", "Furude House", and the "Kimiyoshi House" pages with the "The Three Great Houses Page"? EDIT: If you don't think it should be done, then it probably doesn't need to be done. You're the admin after all. :) TheJake Quick Question... In Onikakushi, why did the van (Yamainu?) try to hit Keiichi? I've never figured that out... EDIT: Wow, I never thought of that... --TheJake 03:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, Sparkadilla. By chance I came across your wiki, in particular the article about Hinamizawa. I noticed a few inaccuracies (for example, Shirakawa-go is in Gifu-ken, not Ishikawa-ken), so I took it upon myself to correct them. Also, I added a few of my own pictures of Shirakawa-go to the page. I hope you like them. Eternalsphere 04:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Onisarashi-hen Just passing by to tell you that I'm working on articles for the Onisarashi-hen chapters. You can check the first one out by clicking the link on the Onisarashi-hen page. ;) TheJake 02:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Question Regarding Manga Pics If I want to post a manga picture, does it matter if it has text (word bubbles) or not? I also have another question. What category should I put the chapter summaries for Onisarashi-hen in? Should I label them as chapters or episodes? TheJake 02:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) You're very welcome. I'm glad that you like the pictures. And yes, I took each and every one myself. =] Of course, I have a great many more. Come to think about it, I must have taken dozens of Hachiman Shrine pictures... I also have pictures of Kei'ichi's house, Rika and Satoko's house, etc. Yes, I have been to Shirakawa-go. Twice, in fact. Back then I was a foreign exchange student studying in a nearby prefecture, so I thought, "why not?" and decided to head over there. But it's all the way up in the mountains, its quite hard to get to, and no one speaks a word of English... it's really beautiful up there, though. ところで、日本語がわかりますか？There's plenty of Shirakawa-go information on the web, but it's in Japanese-only (hence the question). If you do, I'll be happy to send over links. =] If you'd like to see/use more pictures, don't hesitate to ask. Just remember, don't re-use them without my consent first. Eternalsphere 08:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Come to think of it, that's actually a good idea... You know what, that's not actually a bad idea. I bet there are plenty of people here who'd love to go to Shirakawa-go, but for whatever reason can't, and would like to know what it really looks like. Maybe sometime later this week I'll create a page of real-life Hinamizawa (hehe, uni sucks up all of my time). Places that I know I have (this is because I specifically looked for them): *Kei'ichi's House *Rika/Satoko's House *That rope bridge *Sonozaki Estate Eh, there are probably a couple of others I have. I'd need to look though my Hinamizawa, err, Shirakawa-go pictures again to see if I notice anything else. Eternalsphere 07:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Nice new feature! :D I like your pick, too (Hanyuu's my favorite character). TheJake 03:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TIPS I joined AnimeSuki the other day to ask if we could use their Higurashi TIPS. However, the people who posted them haven't been active for awhile... :/ Do you think we could post them on the wiki as long as we give AnimeSuki credit? TheJake 03:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Guess What! I got permission to use AnimeSuki's Higurashi TIPS from kj1980 (the poster of the TIPS)!!! :D I'll start making articles for them after my computer is repaired (I'm currently using my grandparents' computer). TheJake 23:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Regarding TIPS (Again) Should I make one huge TIPS page or make a page that links to multiple TIPS pages?TheJake 20:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) A Problem I don't know which game each TIPS are from... AnimeSuki doesn't tell you which game each one is from. They're in order, though. I just don't know where to start and where to stop...TheJake 20:09, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That's What I Was Thinking... I was about to comment you about that! Sure, there would be a lot of pages, but what else could we possibly do? Plus, the TIPS would be a very good thing to have on the wiki... So, would it go something like this?: =Episode 1 TIPS= These are TIPS that go with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 1. Name of tip here content of tip etc,etc. TheJake 01:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) It Has Begun! I am in the process of making the articles for the TIPS, now. Go check out the first page and tell me how it looks! --TheJake 03:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Typos I hope it's okay... I fixed a few while I was putting the TIPS on...--TheJake 20:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ... My computer is in for repairs again. <.< The TIPS may take a little longer, now...TheJake 19:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's fixed, now! :D TheJake 14:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I just finished posting all of the TIPS! :D TheJake 00:03, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :D Anyway, after looking at some other pages on the wiki, I think that Rena's page should be the next featured article. TheJake 02:05, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Updating the Frontpage Im am giving a more Stetic look to the FrontPage If You wan to add Your News You can Add them in Template:News TIPS...Again? Someone just created some new TIPS pages that contain all the TIPS for their respective arcs. Didn't we divide the TIPS into episodes, so the pages wouldn't be overwhelmingly large? Sorry if I sound like I'm being grumpy... :P TheJake 21:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Avatar I like your new avatar! Where did you get it? Speaking of avatars, I finally got one... TheJake 22:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Onisarashi-hen... Epilogue? Have you read Onisarashi-hen on OneManga? If so, did you know that there was a chapter that OM doesn't have? Here it is: http://manga.animea.net/higurashi-no-naku-koro-ni-onisarashihen-chapter-8-page-13.html I started it on the page where it actually gets interesting. The previous pages are just for comedy. So, do you think I should make a summary for this chapter, too? --TheJake 02:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Higurashi Wiki And Whentheycry Wiki I have a question Sparkadillia were you the one that created this wiki? and were you the first one that created this wiki? or the Higurashi Wiki was created first? Dont get me wrong im not accusing you of anything User:Envidia Well Okay i will tell you my plan i am currently watching a anime I was wondering if it have a wiki Well i found it. but the Wiki was innactive So i decided to create another one because i dont like the limitations that a normal user have.So i will overthrow that one and mine beocme more popular ( * Plotting like Takano*) i was wondering if this wiki did the same thats all ...... I know im doing something Stupid but i hate to wait until the Wiki Staff respond and make me an Admin.... Althought I dont Know you , Happy Birthday User:Envidia A Little Birdie Told Me... ...that it was your birthday! =''Happy Birthday!!! ''= ...Did I overdo it...? --TheJake 00:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Onisarashi-hen Stuff Don't worry, I enjoyed doing it. Onisarashi is my favorite arc. :) You have read it, haven't you? What did you think of the ending? Ah, my curiosity always seems to get the best of me~ --TheJake 00:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The anime is ... Seikon no Qwaser.....I think that it will work! :D Manga Arcs You should read Yoigoshi-hen. It's not as good as Onisarashi, but it's still a good read. BTW, almost all of the Higurashi manga is on OneManga. --TheJake 02:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) About Your Question... I understand what you're saying. :) I prefer the anime pics, because they're prettier. :D Plus, more people probably know about the anime than the games, so, when they see an anime pic, they know it's what they're looking for. We could make picture galleries at the bottom of each character's page and put pictures from different media in them. First, there could be a pic from the original games, then the anime, then other games (Matsuri, Kizuna, etc.). That may be too much work, though... --TheJake 04:14, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Haruhi... I know this may sound dumb, but what is Haruhi. I see characters from it everywhere. However, I have no clue what it's about. <.< --TheJake 04:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It actually sounds interesting... I may have to watch it one day... :--TheJake 04:41, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Haruhi Again! Is there any site where I can watch the episodes in the right order? I will probably end up watching this soon... --TheJake 18:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Guess What This Message is About... After looking around a few sites, most people say that watching it in the airing order is better. So, I have a question for you... In what order did you watch it first? --TheJake 02:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya I started The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya today! :D I've only finished episode 1, though... It's good so far! :) --TheJake 01:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Haruhi Site I found a good site for watching Haruhi, and I thought that you might find it useful, too. http://www.piggymoo.com/themelancholyofharuhisuzumiya/ It has the episodes in chronological order! :D --TheJake 20:27, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the site! Now, I have to force myself not to download it... :--TheJake 20:27, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello again!~ Hello again Sparkadilla! It's been a long time since I last commented huh? Sorry I haven't made any edits in the last couple of months, I've been kinda busy over at Hellsing wiki. I've certainly missed quite a bit of activity in my absence haven't I? I really like the new skin; I think it fits the series really well. I also see there's a couple more users than before. It's always good too see new people on. And now there's 162 pages on this wiki; I defiantly don't remember that! A big thanks to you, LtheMilkEater, TheJake and all the others who have really improved this wiki. Please don't hesitate to ask if there's any pages this wiki needs or if you need any help or assistance in any projects you guys have. Nice talking to you again, hopefully I'll be able to do edits with you once more. Oh yeah Congrats on becoming an admin by the way! I somehow forgot to congratulate you earlier. TheColorEarth 22:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Main Page If you would like the main page to be 100% width instead of what it is now you can do this: *copy the obsession code here and replace/paste it here: MediaWiki:Monaco.css *find the "@group Main Page" section in that code and remove the "body.mainpage div.monaco_shrinkwrap{....}" section. *SAVE *set the skin to custom :--Sxerks 01:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Random Message I just thought that I would stop by. There hasn't been much to do around here lately, has there? I would make summaries for the Yoigoshi-hen chapters, but I need something to do during the summer. On a Haruhi related note, I am now on The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya. I only watched one episode of Endless Eight, and I just read about the rest of them on the wiki. So far, my favorite arc is Remote Island Syndrome. Bye for now~! --TheJake 03:55, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 2 I liked Remote Island Syndrome, because it reminded me of Umineko. :p I'm on the last episode of The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya, and it's probably my second favorite arc. Do you know when The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya is coming out on DVD (so it can be subbed)? --TheJake 01:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 3 I saw that a site had the camrip version. You're right, it does suck. :p Anyway, I'm now on Day of Sagittarius. I only have one more episode to go! I don't know if I should be happy or sad. D: Anyway, after I'm finished with Haruhi, I plan on watching School Days. --TheJake 01:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 4 My titles are catchy, eh? I never heard of World Series Hetalia. :/ Anyway, I would never watch the rest of Endless Eight! Never! Also, I need to find a place to download God Knows (it was so good!)... --TheJake 19:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 5 Thanks! In that case, could you send me the openings? :D BTW, I finished Haruhi today. Someday in the Rain wasn't a very good final episode... :/ I still liked it, though (Kyon and Haruhi relationship development, yay~). Anyway, who's your favorite Haruhi character? Mine is Kyon. My second favorite is a tie between Haruhi and Yuki... --TheJake 02:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 6 Thanks for the music! :D That's why I like Kyon, too~! BTW, do you know if there's going to be a Season 3 or not? --TheJake 20:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Random Message 7 Have you ever seen the seiyuus of the main cast dance to Hare Hare Yukai? It's the coolest thing ever! --TheJake 00:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) School Days The dance looks fun, but I have a twin brother and a little sister. Let's just say that laughing and blackmailing would ensue... Oh, I'm now on episode 6 (of 12) of School Days. I really like it so far. However, it has way too much "fan service". (The main cast is in a pool on episode 5, so you can probably imagine what that's like... :/) Also, the main character is a HUGE pervert, and I want to kill him most of the time (I'm way too into this anime). Anyway~, I think that it is worth watching. If you watch it, you can tell me if you hate the main character, too. >:) --TheJake 02:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) More School Days Stuff I didn't even notice any fanservice in Umineko, so the fanservice in School Days is way worse. --TheJake 17:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) So true, so true... I'm on the last episode of School Days, now. It's so sad. ;_; Do you know of any sites that have lyrics to anime songs? I know of animelyrics.com and atashi.wordpress.com, but they don't have what I'm looking for... TheJake 01:58, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I can always do some hunting. Actually, I've found the ones that I really wanted already. :p BTW, the songs that I'm looking for are School Days endings. :D (I'm not obsessed :/ ). Thanks for the offer, though~! TheJake 02:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Adding Kizuna information? Hi, I didn't know who to ask, so I'll ask you... I was wondering if it's alright to add some information based on the 4 Higurashi Kizuna games. More specifically, about Hanyuu's past (Kotohogushi-hen)- who used to be known as ハイ=リューン・イェアソムール・ジェダ (Hainiryuun Ieasomuuru Jieda). Hanyuu was a name given to her by Furude Riku, because he could not remember her 'oni' name. It seems that Hanyuu was far more wilful in her past, perhaps even tomboyish, perhaps due to the fact that she was an oni. Furude Ouka was their daughter. http://higu.biz/kizuna4/ Blaze0041 07:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Rika=Tanuki? Hello Sparkadillia, concerning your question about Rika's Nickname (Tanuki), i heard it on Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai anime episode 24. In this episode Mion introduce all the member of her club to Okonogi and for some Reason she refer Rika as "Tanuki no Rika-Chan" Also, on the audio drama that is included with Rika's and Hanyuu's Character's song, when Rika trying to act cute to avoid Hanyuu's accusation (as Rika eat Hanyuu's favorite cake) Hanyu told Rika "that kind of Tanuki is useless for me" User:Dainsleaf--Dainsleaf 15:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Mystery Edit It looks better undone to me. :) TheJake 00:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Keiichi's New Look I was on Keiichi's page when I noticed that his picture is from the first series. I've been trying to find a better picture, but these are the best I can find. http://rosepetals19.files.wordpress.com/2007/10/higurashikai2-036.jpg http://images.absoluteanime.com/when_they_cry/keiichi%5B3%5D.jpg Tell me what you think! Also, tell me if you have a better pic. TheJake 22:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) XD Thanks... Now, I think that when I look at the picture. Also, I found a Rena pic. I think it looks creepy, though... :P http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/8022/higurashinonakukoronire.png Here's another one (that's not creepy). http://img157.imageshack.us/img157/2318/higurashinonakukoroni08ls8.png --TheJake 04:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Yes, I noticed how tiny they were. I uploaded a pic for Keiichi, but, after I previewed the page, I realized how tiny it was. <.< --TheJake 20:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think that I'm going to give up on finding a picture. Keiichi can just live with his current picture (even though it doesn't have pretty eyes...). TheJake 16:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Sparkadillia. Are you like my Antagonists category? I'm Special! I've been credited for the poll and featured article ideas! I feel so honored! :3 --TheJake 05:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I voted for Naraku no Hana. It is the best song ever, after all. :D Chikai was close, though... --TheJake 17:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Antagonists Sparkadilia, for me the only two antagonists in ''Higurashi ''are Shion and Rena. Blasphemy! You don't think it's the best song ever?! :O --TheJake 01:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ... ...There's a You -Destructive-...? I've never heard of it. :'D ~feels dumb~ I'm off to listen to it! --TheJake 19:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Please forgive me! I hope that I've redeemed myself by listening to it. (I really liked it, BTW.) --TheJake 01:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sound Novels You have probably noticed that there is now a Sound Novels page. I have a question that concerns it... Why is it called "Category:Sound Novels"? Shouldn't it be called "Sound Novels"? I was wondering if you, as an admin, had the ability to change the page's name (if you think it is necessary, anyway). --TheJake 19:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I know it's a category, but don't categories usually look like this? It just seems more page-like to me. <.< Do what you think should be done. You're the head honcho, after all. :) --TheJake 03:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Shion and Rena Sparkadillia, if you remember Shion and Rena are villains because they are both very insane. English Haruhi Novels? Did you know that the Haruhi novels have been released in America? I never knew until I saw them at a bookstore today... --TheJake 04:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) They were at a store called Walden Books. However, if you type that in the address bar, it redirects to Borders. http://www.borders.com/online/store/Home The only ones I saw were Boredom and Sigh, but the site has more of them. I want them so bad. T.T --TheJake 20:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Aw, thank you so much ^w^; I'm planning to add more details to the other characters as soon as I can :] Yes, I am very willing to share all the information I can from the visual guide, but it will take some time as it is entirely in Japanese -- and I literally only know a few words, so translating it will take many nights. It was only luck that it stated "37" beneath a reference picture of adult Rena, sadly.. But as you say, if Rena's 13, then Keiichi is 13-14, and that leaves Mion & Shion to be 14-15. I think one of the mangas refered to Rika as a 10 year old, but not too certain. I'll see if I can take some scans of the guide too at one point, so we can have the "outfit references" there are in it as well :] Cherrylin94 13:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC)